The Pursuit of Danny T
by Strange Music
Summary: The best way to a man's heart is through his stomach. That is what so many mothers tell their children. But it is not a general key for all. Humour *Slash* Story!


Title: The Pursuit of Danny T.  
Author: Strange Music  
Pairing: Danny/Joey  
Summary: The best way to a man's heart is through his   
stomach. That is what so many mothers tell their children. But   
it is not a general key for all. (Humour Slash Story)  
Email: Strange_music@hotmail.com  
Series/Sequel: As not on many cases before I can answer this   
with a definite NO. After all you seldom make a Sequel to a   
joke (unless you are working in Hollywood. Then you make   
quiet a lot of sequels and call them "Blair Witch Project 2" or   
"And even 70 years later I still know what you did last summer   
and it was...ahm...what was I talking about?")  
Spoiler: You might find out that I am insane...if you didn't   
know it already...but none for the show.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the house. Neither cellar nor roof. Nor   
the people inside. Whether their in or they out. (and no that   
wasn't supposed to rhyme)   
Warnings: If the fact that I wrote Danny [Slash] Joey didn't   
tip you off I spell it out. They are gay. They are ALL GAY!!!   
  
~insane laughter~  
  
~ups ^_^ ~   
  
I mean warning homosexual relationship ahead.  
  
And this time it is not a serious story bit one for fun and   
enjoyment without real nurturing ;) aka McStory   
  
Writer's Notes: I wrote this story on the way home from my   
mother (who doesn't' really live faraway from me. Which is   
why this is a short story) when I suddenly had the insane   
image of Joey trying to woo Danny by.......Well you can read it   
in the story. All in all, all I wanted to say is that this is just a   
joke story ;)   
  
The Pursuit of Danny T.  
By Strange Music-;  
  
On Monday he had started with cleaning the windows.   
Knowing that the clean smell would please Danny.  
  
On Tuesday he had he had cleaned all floors and beside the   
fact that Jesse's leg was now in a cast the result had been   
great as well.   
  
On this followed by a new topcoat of lacquer of the stairs on   
Wednesday. Followed by the extraction of Michelle of   
aforementioned only later.  
  
When he cleaned the bathroom on Thursday Danny did start   
to look at him as if he expected some bad news. Only half   
convinced when he was told that it wasn't the case.  
  
And when he mowed the lawn on Friday. It was a suspicion   
that it was the result of cleaning fluids that might have   
clouded his mind.  
  
So when he washed and waxed the cars on Saturday. It was   
only by DJ that he found out that a family conference had   
been held because of it. Assessing his sanity or rather lack of   
it.   
  
Yet it was on Sunday after he had done all weeks washing   
that Danny finally asked him the question he had waited for all   
week long.  
  
"For god's sake Joey. Tell me what you want!"  
  
And he could finally give the answer.  
  
"You."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
10 Minutes and Danny was still looking in a remarkable   
resemblance to a fish.  
  
Open mouth  
  
Try to talk  
  
Decide better  
  
Close Mouth  
  
Decide otherwise  
  
Want to talk  
  
Open Mouth.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"You!"  
  
"...but why...."  
  
"Because I do?"  
  
"..I mean...for what?"  
  
As if just realising Joey touched his forehead in jest "Sorry"   
and then he leaned down and kissed Danny softly.  
  
"For this.."  
  
And that's when Danny went back to the fish.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After catching enough fresh air Danny finally stopped to think   
and started thinking. He looked at Joey and stared till he was   
certain that there would be no punch line to underline the just   
made explanation.  
  
No smile that gave away that this was a joke. And no grin   
that told him that he had been had.   
  
There had been so many things that he had though of when   
Joey had started cleaning. This had been not one of them.   
And the list had been long.   
  
There had however been drugs and alcohol. So he definitely   
prefect the real reason.   
  
Especially since it had been one that he had been thinking   
about for some time.  
  
Pam had been dead for so long that he had started to look for   
someone in his life again. Yet when he did find someone they   
always failed at the test when he compared them to Joey.  
  
Somehow the closeness he felt to him was nothing like the   
one he felt with all of them.  
  
When he had met his wife he had forgotten all warning that   
had been in his mind and jumped into their relationship head   
first. For the first time in his life he hadn't planned anything.   
He had not been mistaken and had certainly never regretted   
it.  
  
Maybe he should try again.  
  
"Danny?"  
  
And better quick as Joey was starting to get worried.   
  
"I am right to assume that this was the reason why you   
cleaned all week?"  
  
A cheeky grin and a mischief look in this eyes   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Just for one kiss?"  
  
"Well I was hopping for more."  
  
Leaning forward it was now Danny that incited the kiss.   
Whispering in Joey ear as it stopped. Enjoying the shiver that   
he felt run through his friend frame.  
  
"And you will. Just from now on all you have to do is ask. You   
won't certainly have to clean for it again."  
  
A worried expression scrunched Joey forehead "Why? Did I   
make a mistake."  
  
Only smoothed out as another kissed followed.  
  
After all the scratches on the window where only visible if you   
knew they were there.  
  
And Jesse's cast would be off again in 7 more days.  
  
For the stairs. Now 5 days later he had even gotten used to   
the two baby socks that were now stuck at the head of the   
stairs.  
  
And most of the tiles that have fallen of in the bathroom   
would be easy to replace.  
  
As for the lawn. What were a few flowers and spices in the   
truth of friendship and love.   
  
Or did his car really need two mirrors.  
  
And after some times the pink and blue underwear did start to   
look nice.  
  
Or the fact that he it might take him 2 weeks of cleaning to   
repair Joey's one week.  
  
It all was worth the result.  
  
"No Joey." as he drew his lover even close. "You didn't make   
a mistake" Embracing him tightly with a smile.  
  
It had definitely been not a mistake.  
  
The End's  
  
Hope you enjoyed this little piece of Fast Food Fan Fic. I   
would like to write more Danny/Joey but somehow it always   
comes to Jesse/Joey whenever I try. But then again I didn't   
plan this one either. It just sort of appeared while I sat in the   
Tram. So who know what the next one will be.  
  
  



End file.
